The present invention in aspect provides an exercise device which includes at least one pair of independently movable leg supports which are pivotally connectable to a main body support to raise and lower, either separately and/or together, a user's legs during exercise between upper and lower positions and an adjustment device to allow the positions of said upper and lower positions to be changed.